I Love I
by WhiteLady89
Summary: Sasuke narsis? Tapi 'kan dia bentar lagi ultah!  Ini author kelewatan perayaaannya   Special request fict untuk Vic-chan! Read n Review! Flame juga boleh!


**I Love I**

Disclaimer:Naruto Dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto

Note:Request dari Vic-chan karna dia nyari-nyari fict about Sasuke and him self…Sasuke di sini jadi agak narsis,over pede,dan kehilangan ke-uchiha-annya….Jangan salahkan Kira karna ini!

Ini juga peringatan ultah Sasuke ya…..

ENJOY

Oh yeah…Di sini waktu Shippuden….

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Semua mau bilang Naruto bego? No kata Naruto goblok? That's kali ini,bahkan Tsunade mau mengakui kalau pengamatan Naruto 100% benar.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah kehilangan sisi Uchiha-nya.

Well,ini baru berita di Konoha. Tapi memang benar nyatanya.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah kehilangan sisi Uchiha-nya dengan terus memandangi cermin dan melontarkan kalimat narsis untuk dirinya sendiri bak orang gila (Dilempar karna ngatain terus).

Ya… Ini bukan fict Chara bashing… Jadi biar kita sorot apa adanya.

Yang pastinya se-Konoha gempar akan ini. Itachi mendadak jantungan, Orochimaru ubanan, dan mendadak mobil Mercedes jadi seharga ceban. Eit, yang terakhir gak nyambung.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan… Ada apa gerangan?

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Sasuke POV**

Saat ini gue, si Uchiha yang Innalillah cakepnya, sedang bersiap buat acara kondangan si Nobita ama Shizuka. Eh, sejak kapan mereka nongol di anime Naruto yak? Duilehhh… Salah naskah.

Ok… Ai wil ripit egen ( ngalor ngidul: ON)

Saat ini gue, si Uchiha yang cakepnya bikin Iker en Villa, si pemain bola nyang katanya ganteng aje gile itu, sujud sembah di jari jempol kaki gue, sedang bersiap untuk misi yang Godaime-sama berikan kemarin.

Semua perlengkapan masuk. Lipstick, eyeshadow, eh! Siapa yang masukin alat-alat banci ini!

Gue bongkar semua. Kunai, shuriken, bom asap, en jangan lupa yang penting cermin! (Kira nyemburin green tea terus ngakak kenceng)

Eh, ini berguna tauk! Siapa tau musuh gue vampire! Jadi gue tinggal pantulin cahaya matahari doang! (Sasuke kebanyakan nonton Twillight)

**Skip time**

Kini gue sedang berbaring naas di ranjang rumah sakit Konoha. Sial tuh lawan! Dia mecahin cermin gue! Akhirnya gue lawan dia sekuat tenaga dan… Inilah gue… Si cakep yang menjadi korban dengan luka yang mengena.

**Normal POV**

"Sas, gue tau Sas… Gue tau ntu kaca peninggalan leluhur elu tahun 1.000 SM… Tapi itu bukan berarti elu bisa mengamuk dengan SEEKOR KUCING, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Naruto udah naik pitam sama ni atu Uchiha.

"Gue tau Dobe… Gue tau… Tapi itu kucing udah GAK BISA DIMAAPIN LAGI, USURATONKACHI DOBE!" Bales Sasuke.

Kakashi yang dari tadi berkeringat bukan karna takut tapi karna sweatdrop akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa sekarang kamu lebih sering merhatiin cermin sih? Kan masih enakkan ngeliatin sensei-mu yang naudzubillah ini…"

"Gila… Sensei gue pedophile! Lagian, Kaka-sensei… Muka anda itu NAUDZUBILLAH udah pasti… NAUDZUBILLAH JELEKNYA!" timpal Sakura.

Kakashi pundung di pojok.

Sakura balik ke Sasuke, "Aku agak setuju dengan Sensei Pedo kita itu… Kamyu kenapya syihh Sasyuuuu?"

Naruto muntah mendengar logat Sakura yang ajib.

"Non op yor bisnis! Now ai nid a little taim for mai selph! Syuh!" ucap Sasuke tak kalah ajibnya. Naruto sweatdrop dengan itu.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Uchiha… Saya menanggapi masalah kenarsissan anda dengan serius! Apa anda membaca tentang UUD untuk para Shinobi!"

"Ya… Kenarsisan harus dibayar secara tunai dan tidak boleh diunda…" Kata Sasuke malas.

GUBRAKS!

"Te-terserah kau saja! Dan tolong panggil Naruto menghadapku!" Perintah Tsunade.

Sasuke melengos keluar.

"Yo, Dobe! Dicari Godaime-sama," kata Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto sedang makan ramen jumbonya yang ke sepuluh. Nafsu makan Sasuke langsung drop saat itu. 'Tuhan, hamba orang baek… Mengapa kau anugrahi aku dengan partner yang tak baek?'

"Yosh! Aku pergi!" teriak Naruto semangat. Teuchi kehilangan waktu untuk mengatakan,

"Hoy! Bayar dulu!"

Akhirnya, Sasuke malang kita membayar seluruh bon utang Naruto.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Tugas telah diterima Naruto. Yaitu mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mengendap-endap di apartement Sasuke. Sasuke lebih senang tinggal di apartementnya.

Setelah melewati sandi-sandi morse (?) dan jebakan tikus (?) Naruto tiba di kamar Sasuke.

Dan langsung tertawa melihat sebuah benda di atas meja di samping ranjang Sasuke.

Sebuah DIARY.

Dengan geli, Naruto membacanya.

_Hey Diary! Ketemu gue si ganteng lagee neeh…_

_Gue kadang bingung… Kenapa yak.. Akhir-akhir ini gue kebanyakan narsis sendiri… Oh, mungkin karna gue sekarang punya motto hidup baru selain 'Yang cakep duduk di samping supir' (?)…_

'_I Love I' itu motto gue sekarang… Itu juga karna __**boku wa baka yu jin**__ (Temen-temenku yang bodoh)_

_Ada Sakura en Ino yang ngejar-ngejar gue terus… Ada Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, en Shino yang bikin gue kesel mampuzz… Terus ada Neji, Gaara, en Shikamaru yang selalu hampir nyaingin gue…_

_Semua itu bikin gue gak peduli ama semua… Fans maniak gue itu malah bikin gue hampir beralih jadi gay en bakal nembak Naruto… Et, gue gak bakal ngelakuin hal itu!_

_Gue lebih seneng jadi seseorang yang cinta dirinya sendiri walau gak diterima sekitar… Apalagi sekarang mendekati hari ultah gue…_

_Ok dahhh… Gue gak mau kebanyakan curcol… Nanti kayak cewe-cewe sinetron yang feminim abizz itu…_

Naruto terkesiap. Oh, betapa bodohnya dia baru sadar tentang ini! DIa harus melaporkan ini pada TsunadeBaa-chan sekarang juga!

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Sasuke POV**

Gue bener-bener merana. Padahal sekarang nih… SEKARANG! Itu ultah gue! Ugh! Mending waktu si Bakoro aka Baka Orochimaru ngajak gue keluar Konoha, gue ikut aje!

Akhirnya gue sampe di apartement gue. Setelah gue buka sepatu, tiba-tiba lampu nyala en tiba-tiba juga,

"HEPI BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" Tau-tau semua shinobi dari genin ampe cunin en jounin yang Sasuke kenal ada lengkap, komplit!

"What the –piip- !" Sasuke kaget rumahnya yang tadinya ancur kayak kapal pecah berubah jadi rapih pih pih!

"Maaf kalo selama ini kita gak begitu merhatiin elo… Kita 'kan juga gak tau… Lagian elo gak ngomong… Jadi orang tuh jangan ke-dinginan dong!" kata Naruto.

Sakura berjalan ke sebelah Naruto, "Iya… Aku juga minta maaf kalo selama ini aku malah ngeganggu kamu…"

Tiba-tiba si Shika yang entah sejak kapan punya ketertarikan sendiri terhadap elektronik menyalakan proyektor.

Slide gambar pertama: Ini tulisan diary Sasuke di atas. Semua orang nangis terharu.

Slide gambar kedua: Gambar tim tujuh ama Kakashi. Semua nitikkin air mata gaje.

Slide gambar ketiga: Gambar kelaurga Uchiha lengkap dengan Itachi, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. Sasuke tiba-tiba histeris (Kira cengo ngebayangin histerisnya Sasu).

Sasuke secara tak dibayangkan meluk Naruto en Sakura kenceng banget. "Gue bersyukur punya temen pengertian, walau goblok dan maniak macam elo semua."

Semua tersenyum. Ya, seenggaknya Sasuke udah dapet hadiahnya.

**Sementara itu di markas 'Akatsuki'**

"Happy birthday Otouto… Nanti gue kirim hadiah krim anti keriputnya… Khu.. Khu… Khu.."

**~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Haha… Jadinya friendship nihhh…

RnR ya?


End file.
